User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ ---- Hey... Re-Deletion Re-Deletion Im sorry i didnt know you couldnt make a new catagory. I am very new to uplaoding creepypastas and how this wiki works. I reuploaded my pasta because the orignal person said it was just a giant wall of code and he couldnt read a thing. I fixed that and i dont see the line of code anymore and i even fixed all the typos i could spot out going over it 5 times. If i did anything else wrong please let me know because i want to start posting creepypastas frequently. Sincerely Vaughn C. Duplantis RE-Deletion Ok thank you i submited an appeal right before i got the message so sorry. I will work on it and fix more gramtical errors i never read a story like mine but i just started getting into creepypastas so i will definetly work on it. Thank you Deltayuri101 (talk)deltayuri101 RE-Welcome Ok thank you for understanding. The more pastas i read the more i think my story was cliched i will be working one a new one and hopefully it will be better. My only goal here is to entertain and creep people out with my stories. Thank you for the welcome and i hope to see you around the wiki! Deltayuri101 (talk) 00:54, October 4, 2014 (UTC)deltayur101 Is over i was believe one time my story will be good no again denied because i just tries to have fun but now is over Question regarding not-quite-plagiarism Hey. Hope you're doing well. I was just wondering; what's your policy on stories that borrow heavily from other pastas? The kind that aren't word-for-word copies, but have some really similar qualities, e.g. the multiple submissions with "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" as their "surprise" ending. Is that sort of thing allowed? AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question This is the story that made me wonder. In fairness, it's not badly written and as far as I can see, the ending is the only part that seems to be lifted from another pasta. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Oh, I know I've read a lot of versions of the story, but I'm afraid I can't remember if I came across them here or on another site. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favour Sure thing. Take care. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the nice welcome note, I was wondering if my pasta was deleted because I added too many categories or another reason? Cheers, Asmr junk (talk) 11:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) asmr_junk Thanks! Asmr junk (talk) 12:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: A Warning My bad, thanks for the reminder GarbageFactory (talk) 16:14, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you PLEASE not delete my poem while I'm trying to figure out how to keep it in poetry form? It's really unhelpful and annoying. Mybucketisready (talk) 18:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Empy, I was just wondering if you would know why my edit count is different when I search it than what it says on my template. When I used the tool to search it, it says I have 94 talk page edits on all wikis, but only 50 on creepypasta wiki. The thing is, I've never touched another wiki. I was just concerned, and wanted to know if there was a reason this would be this way. I know there's no reason anyone would use my account on other wikis, but I tend to be paranoid, and just wanted to put my concern to rest. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:15, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, I figured it was you using my account to defend Miley Cyrus, Stephanie Meyer, and Uwe Boll on all the other wikis. But really, thanks for checking into it. I figured it was probably nothing, but wanted to make sure. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Catagories Oh, alright. Thanks very much. Just to clarify, that means stories with the "Places" tag should be about/take place in Loch Nes, the Rocky Mountains, the Amazon Rainforest, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, etc - things like that, right? Actual places around the world? I just want to be sure. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 20:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) As always, thank you very much for the help. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 20:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Mutually Exclusive Catagories Hey there. Sorry to bother you twice in one night, but I was just on the Site Rules/Genre Listing and Categories page and noticed something: While it does say that the Beings, Cryptids, Demon/Devil, Ghosts, Gods, and Monsters tags shouldn't be used together, it doesn't include Animals in that list. Is this an error? AutopsyTurvy (talk) 22:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, got it. And does the same sort of reasoning apply to a diary-pasta being tagged with "Items/Objects?" For example, would it be acceptable to use both tags on a story about a statue written in the diary format ? I promise this is the last question for today: When editing an article, I am asked if it is a "minor edit." What exactly counts as a minor edit? So far I've been assuming this refers to small changes that don't really effect the plot of the story, such as spelling or grammar corrections, but I'm not sure of this. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. That's a huge help. Thanks so much for clearing all of that up. I hope you have yourself a wonderful evening. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 23:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Article Deleted Hello, This May not be The Most Expected Place To Go to ask Why You deleted My Article, But I though I may as well skip through The bureaucracies of Writers Workshop. And so I am wondering Why you happened To delete My page. I understand That you put down "Does not meet quality Standards." But That seems A bit to vague (No offense to you, as many a deletion notice contains that, you probably had to use it because of the Norms of the Wiki). I hope that with a more detailed description of Why, It will allow for better improvement of the article. Thank You Happy Attack Dog (talk) 00:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Aidantjer (talk) 13:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) i saw you deleted the Change pasta i kinda liked it why did you delete it? :P Please help. Hello, a group of people and myself and trying to figure out the mystery behind 'unked' you seem to have deleted the Creepypasta about 'unked'. The creepypasta would have been a great piece of evidence and contribute greatly to what figuring out what it is. Can you please describe what the original 'unked' creepypasta was. Thank you for your time. Question This may not be necessary to ask, but I was just wondering if the site will let me post a title with intentional errors in it. I revised my story, and am thinking of calling it "Jus' Havin' Fun" and wasn't sure if it would allow that. If it won't, I guess my next question would be how to go about getting it the way I want it. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 19:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ha, true. I was more concerned about the apostrophes for some reason, but now that I think about it, it was a bit of a silly question. I'll probably post it soon, I'm still not sure about the title. Thanks for the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Delete http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zyra%D0%B8%D0%B8e/Not_coming_back Anna would like this to be deleted ASAP. Thanks in advance, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:57, October 6, 2014 (UTC) It happened Well it won't let that title slide. Is there anyway for you guys to fix the title if I make it something else? I thought maybe you guys could override it or something. I actually added to the story to make the title work, so I'm kinda' set on it, but if there's no way around it, I'll figure something out. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 00:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'm about to submit it as "Just Having Fun" but I would like it to be "Jus' Havin' Fun". If you can't change it, I understand. Thanks for the help either way. If it won't let you, I'll just add a secondary title if that's ok. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it won't let me submit it like that either. There must be something else wrong. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. I really appreciate you taking the time to make that work. Now let's hope it doesn't get universally panned like one of Mr. Boll's movies. Oops, I mean great movies that don't get the respect they deserve : ) Jay Ten (talk) 01:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh good god that was a gem. Way too spooky. I actually bought Seed for like two bucks. I have no idea why it was so cheap... Also, I don't know if it's appropriate to ask, but since you already reviewed my story, I was wondering if you could take the M4R category off that someone added. I don't mind it being marked, but I already added the categories I wanted it to have, and would prefer them to not be removed. It's not a big deal if you wanna' leave it in there for a while, I just thought I'd ask. Thanks again for all the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I still get scared when I'm Alone in the Dark because of that film. Reason being that even though I know I'm safe in my bed, I can't shake the eerie feeling that Uwe is still out there somewhere, making more movies. And thanks for taking a look at the story, there could still be a couple of things here and there. And Sharknado was the highlight of Ms. Reid's career! It can only go downhill for her, if that's possible. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:39, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Judge I believe the ocmmunity should vote and then we as judges can decide on the top votes, that is my say on it, thank you. Luigifan100 02:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think if we do this, we wouldn't get much chance to, ya know, be judges. I personally think we should have a rating scale of some sort, and couple it with Emp's original idea. Nommehzombies (talk) 05:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC)